tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kansas
Kansas is a U.S. state located in the Midwestern United States. Its capital is Topeka and its largest city Wichita. Kansas is named after the Kansa Native American tribe, which inhabited the area. The tribe's name is often said to mean "people of the wind" or "people of the south wind", although this was probably not the term's original meaning. For thousands of years, what is now Kansas was home to numerous and diverse Native American tribes. Tribes in the eastern part of the state generally lived in villages along the river valleys. Tribes in the western part of the state were semi-nomadic and hunted large herds of bison. Kansas was first settled by European Americans in the 1830s, but the pace of settlement accelerated in the 1850s, in the midst of political wars over the slavery issue. When it was officially opened to settlement by the U.S. government in 1854, abolitionist Free-Staters from New England and pro-slavery settlers from neighboring Missouri rushed to the territory to determine whether Kansas would become a free state or a slave state. Thus, the area was a hotbed of violence and chaos in its early days as these forces collided, and was known as Bleeding Kansas. The abolitionists eventually prevailed, and on January 29, 1861, Kansas entered the Union as a free state. After the Civil War, the population of Kansas grew rapidly when waves of immigrants turned the prairie into farmland. Today, Kansas is one of the most productive agricultural states, producing high yields of wheat, corn, sorghum, and soybeans. Kansas with its 213,000 km2 is the 15th most extensive and with its about 2.9 million people the 34th most populous of the 50 United States. Residents of Kansas are called "Kansans", officially, and Jayhawkers as a nickname, alluding to the Kansas Jayhawker anti-slavery fighters of the American Civil War. The Kansas Jayhawks team nickname is based on the Jayhawkers name. Mount Sunflower is Kansas's highest point at 1232 m. History In 1915, the El Dorado Oil Field was the first oil field that was found using science/geologic mapping, and part of the Mid-Continent oil province. By 1918, the El Dorado Oil Field was the largest single field producer in the USA, and was responsible for 12.8% of national oil production and 9% of the world production. It was deemed by some as "the oil field that won World War I". Kansas produced some of the Joe Team's more colorful characters. Barricade's Pittsburg (19,276, no "h") is on the border with Missouri, 25 miles north of the Kansas-Oklahoma state line. The state's largest city is Wichita (354,617), where I-35 crosses the Arkansas River, and is home to Flint and Lightfoot. Cutter's hometown of Kinsley (1,551) is famous for being 1,561 miles from both Los Angeles and New York. It's on the Arkansas River, about 110 miles to Wichita's west. Crankcase was from Lawrence, on the Kansas River 35 miles west of downtown Kansas City. In 2009, Decepticons attacked the Kansas oil fields. Category:States of the United States Category:Midwestern United States